The TARDIS and the Stone Ring
by mishy-mo
Summary: SG1 Xover. The Doctor and Rose stop off for a quite picnic, to find that they've landed 10 miles from thier picnic spot in 2002, with a very interesting sight through the TARDIS doors. slightly implied 9rose
1. Chapter 1

"So, Doctor, where are we going next?" asked an excited Rose walking into engine room wide awake and ready for the next adventure with the Doctor barely seconds after the TARDIS had started it's groaning and glowing.

"What are you like?" said the Doctor, grinning widely so much sothat his ears looked almost normal, as he turned that dial and pulled thit leaver in attempt to direct his living ship.

"Wha'?" she replied smiling, she couldn't help it when she caught sight of that grin.

"Always on the move, Rose. Can't you just stop and well… smell the roses." He said still grinning with a more than smug look on his face.

"Yeah, the furthest from home I'd been before I met you was Manchester, so why can't I travel now?" she said, stepping up to the platform around the main console, watching the light show and the engines as they moved the little blue box through time and space. She had long given up on trying to follow the Doctor's erratic movements.

"Rose, as far as I'm concerned you're going to be around here for a while yet so how about a little break?" he admitted with a hopeful twinkle in his eye.

"For a while?" she replied almost surprised.

"Why, does that shock you?" he asked stopping his 'driving' to look at her full on.

"What?...no! No, not at all." She said her expression of shock obvious due to the fact when she wasn't talking she had a look on her face like a deer in headlights.

The Doctorgave a quick smirk before turning back to the console.

"So, where did you have in mind?" she asked, still desperate to know where she was going next.

"Imagine it Rose...A beautiful planet with great sweeping planes, surrounded by mountains twice as tall as Everest, and a deep forest and through all of it is a river so large it looks like a lake. Completely secluded and untouched natural beauty." He glanced at Rose, then back to the console.

"Wow that sounds beautiful." Rose whispered mesmerised.

"Yes, oh and the sky is a reddish orange colour." The Doctor added of hand.

"Really?" she said surprised, of all the things she seen since stepping through the TARDIS door,small changes such as alien couloured skies,could still surprise her.

"Yes, really."

"So what's it called?" she asked.

"Carpis'dei."

* * *

Authors note; this is a work in two parts with each set in different points of view of two shows, both Doctor Who (9) and Stargate SG-1, this other part should you wish to read it is called 'The Stargate and the Blue Box'. NOTE this will mainly be an SG-1 fiction at the moment then hopefully move into Doctor Who 


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose! We're here!" The Doctor called.

He looked intently at all of the read outs of the main console. They showed that while they had landed on the correct planet they were around 10 miles from his intended landing site and in the year 2002.

Oh well, close enough, he thought.

"Just coming!" she called from one of the many rooms of the TARDIS.

"What's taking you so long?" he said moving to the door andwaitingimpatiently for her to show up.

"I'm making a picnic."

"Fantastic. But our picnic spot is 10 miles away."

"10 miles?"

"Yeah, for some reason the TARDIS brought us here."

"Does it still look like a picnic spot?"

"I wouldn't know; I'm waiting for you to take a look first."

"Aw, ain't that sweet. So if there's a puddle or a tribe of angry aliens just outside the TARDIS I'll walk straight into 'em. You first." She said stepping into the main console room and dashing across to the door, a picnic basket swaying all the while.

"What you worring about? It's just fine." He said simply.

"Yeah, so when the TARDIS changes the destinationit usually ends up just fine, does it?"

"Of course." He said smugly. "We're still here aren't we?"

" 'Spose." She said grudgingly. "But you're still going first."

"Alright." He said moving forward and sticking his head out the door.

Rose could see the tantalising sight of the orange sky and smell a wondrous forest fragrance.

"Ah-ha." He saidin hisall-knowing Doctor-like way.

"What?" said Rose moving closer to try and get a better view.

"I know why the TARDIS brought us here." He said simply before opening both doors completely to reveal the picturesque scene he described before with the addition of a huge stone ring at least 40 feetin heightand a large mushroom-shaped thing made of the same material as the ring.

A material, that if you looked closely seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, almost the colour of blackened petrol.

"What the hell is that?" she said in awe.

They stepped forward, the Doctor closing the TARDIS doors behind him.

"That is an Ancient's travelling device, more commonly known as Chappai'i or Stargate." He said brimming with excitement.

"So how does it work?"

"Well…Ah-ha!" The Doctor yelled. He pointed as the inner ring of the 'Stargate' started spinning then stopped as a notch on the outer ring moved and lit up a symbol on the inner ring then spun again.,"Like that."

"Such good timing." Rose muttered to herself, watching as the ring did this five more times. Sometimes she wondered if the TARDIS got things wrong on purpose.

"Brace yourself." Said the Doctor.

But it was only just too late and a great wave of water came from the centre of the ring and Rose jumped and yelped in fright.

"Told you. It's a wormhole that connects two points in space, a gate at each point, allowing matter to pass from one side to the other in seconds."

Rose stared and the ever moving pool of horizontal water completely amazed.

"Should we be worried about what's coming through?"

But it was too late once again as the pool shimmered and two people stepped through to this world from somewhere unknown.

* * *

Authors note; this is a work in two parts with each set in different points of view of two shows, both Dr Who (9) and Stargate SG-1, this other part should you wish to read it is called 'The Stargate and the Blue Box'. NOTE this will mainly be an SG-1 fiction at the moment then hopefully move into Dr Who 


	3. Chapter 3

A man and a woman stepped through the gate dressed in matching military greens. They each had a large gun gripped between thier skilled fingers; they also had a pistol and alien looking gun holstered at their sides. The man looked to be in his 50's but good for it, his backwards cap concealing grey streaked hair. He also wore sunglasses and with each step he tookin thier direction they could tell that he was comfortable and well built under his attire. The woman was tall but still slightly shorter than the older man; she was younger also. And even from the distance that the Doctor and Rose stood from the ring they could see her natural beauty and a bright intelligence in her eyes.

They stood on the platform in front of the shimmering pool, for a short while. From the looks of it they seemed to be discussing the unexpected welcoming party. Then coming to a decision, they began to make their way towards Rose and the Doctor just as the 'Stargate' closed with a loud crunch; the shimmering pool, wormhole thing disappearing from sight.

"Hey there!" The man called. Both Rose and the Doctor noticed that his hands were wrapped defensively around his gun.

"Hello!" the Doctor replied. Rose glanced at him; he was practically bouncing from foot to foot with the excitement.

"Nice jacket." The man said as he drew closer to stand about 5ft in front of them, the woman following close behind.

"Thanks." The Doctor replied happily, then beamed down at Rose for which he received a warm smile.

"Right, we'll I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, this is Major Sam Carter and we're peaceful explorers from Earth." Said Jack matter-of-factly.

"From Earth?" Rose asked in shock, looking toward the Doctor for answers.

"Yeah, green and blue, home of great lakes, fishing, the Simpsons and the doughnut; about 80 light years in …which direction Carter?"O'Neill said tuning to Major Carter.

"That way, sir." She replied pointing with a smile and a jovial glint in her eyes.

Rose was almost speechless.

Almost.

"Americans?" She reached for the Doctor, grabbing a fistful of leather and turning him in her direction, "Doctor, what year is it?"

"2002." He answered dutifully with his eyes alight.

And by the expression on her face you could see her shock had increased ten-fold.

"I can't believe it. Americans have been going to other planets since 2002 without the rest of the world knowing?" Rose said in awe and glancing at the two officers before her.

"Wait a minute." Said the Major, slightly confused. "You asked what year it is. Have you been time travelling?"

It was at this point the Rose's jaw just about hit the grassy slope beneath their feet.

"They know about time travel too!" she exclaimed.

"Well it was an accident that one time when we ended up in 1969." Jack replied.

"Good year." Said both Jack and the Doctor in unison.

"So you're from Earth, travelling to other planets, through a Stargate." Said Rose looking intently at both the Major and the Colonel.

"Yeah I think that about covers us, so what's your story?" asked the Colonel.

"Your names sound familiar somehow." Said the Doctor neatly dodging the question. A vertical line appearing between his eyebrows as he thought deeply, observing the two before him trying to jog his memory.

Carter? O'Neill? It was in there somewhere, he thought.

"Really?" asked the Major, obviously intrigued although a little hesitant.

"Well, Jack is a common name." said the colonel matter-of-factly which earned him a playful punch on the arm from his companion,

"Ouch!" The colonel glanced at the major, but neither the Doctor nor Rose was sure whether his pain was real until he grinned.

At which point the Doctor interrupted the moment the twoseemed to behaving.

"SG-1!" the Doctor cried aloud, once again grinning.

"How…eh…?" asked the woman confused and at a loss for words.

"Doesn't matter," the Doctor interrupted, before continuing, brimming with excitement, "Ha, ha! It's SG-1! Well half of it; where's Daniel and Teal'c, with a c?"

"Somewhere else, how do you know about us?" Jack asked instantly becoming suspicious.

"He's the Doctor, he just knows everything." Rose answered grinning herself. The Doctors smile just seemed to be infectious, so far the Major and the Colonel were yet to catch on. But she didn't doubt him for a second.

"Rose, now that's not… well it is true, I do know everything." He grinned once more at the bemused humans before him.

"I think it's about time we heard your story." said the colonel, hoping to get a complete answer this time instead of more questions.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose."

"Doctor Who?" asked Sam.

"Just the Doctor." He said simply.

"Right, so where you from?" the colonel asked, removing his hand from his gun and taking a more relaxed stance with his fingers entwined and resting on the butt of his gun.

"London." Replied Rose.

"What!" exclaimed the Major, "As in London the capital of England, London, Earth?"

"Solar System, Milky Way." Added Rose, grinning again "Yep that's home."

"This job never get's dull." Jack muttered to Sam, then louder he asked, "So how did you get here?"

"My ship." The Doctor said proudly.

"Your ship?" asked Jack.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"There."

"What, that?" the colonel asked slightly confused.

"Yeah."

"That blue box thing?" said Jack surprised

"Yeah, my ship, the TARDIS." The grin returned once more.

"TARDIS?" asked Samantha.

"Yes, Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"It's all rele…" the colonel began.

"Don't, sir." Said the major as their eyes connected, but what would appear to be a warning was said in a kind of affectionate motherly tone with a hint of humour.

"What?" he said turning to her, then shrugging.

There it was again, another one of those 'moments', then the Doctors words finally sunk in.

"Time And … holy hannah!" said Sam, her right hand moved to cover her mouth as she gasped. "Doctor? Can…Can I see it?"

Yep there it was, thought Rose,the infectious excitement of the Doctor strikes again!

* * *

Authors note; this is a work in two parts with each set in different points of view of two shows, both Doctor Who (9) and Stargate SG-1, this other part should you wish to read it is called 'The Stargate and the Blue Box'. NOTE this will mainly be an SG-1 fiction at the moment then hopefully move into more Doctor Who 

And big thanks to Chezza for beta-ing (we got there in the end! - still up to the challenge?)


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, now, Samantha Carter, why would you want to look in this plain old blue box?" The Doctor asked with a twinkle in his eye. He knew this Samantha Carter was supposed to be smart as 21st century history would have it, but so far she had exceeded his expectations.

"Because. I won't believe it until I see it." She said defiantly.

"See what?" Jack O'Neill asked confused. He was a little narrow minded to be exploring the galaxy in the Doctor's opinion but there were reasons he was the leader of this gate-hoping team. Very good reasons.

"You'll see." The Doctor said in his all-knowing Doctor-ly way.

He took his TARDIS key and unlocked the door, he glanced sideways at Rose before opening both doors in a dramatic sort of fashion and stepping back to allow Jack and Sam to see the wonders of the TARDIS.

They looked completely and utterly gob-smacked, dumbfounded and speechless.

He stood proudly at the entrance to the best ship in the universe, with Rose at his side. He beamed a warm smile in Roses direction, who returned his smile shaking her with laughter, her tongue sweeping under her top teeth as she smiled.

"Wow." Said Sam completely awestruck.

"How… how does it do that? How's it all big on the inside and it's a little on the outside?" Jack asked confused, again. It seemed to be a trait with this particular human.

The Doctor took a breath ready to go into detail about the workings of his beloved ship, but Sam got there first.

"I'd imagine it has a constant space field fluctuation, almost like the time dilation device of the Asguards. Then again, Time is Space, if you go by Einstein's theories, which makes it all relative really. "

Asguard! I haven't heard about those guys in ages, thought the Doctor.

"How are those guys doing?" he asked genuinely.

"Pretty well," Jack replied, despite the fact that the Doctor had asked Sam, "Still got a slight problem with pesky bugs and sex, but other wise my old buddy Thor is en form."

"Colonel!" Sam reprimanded.

The Doctor couldn't help but grin at the slightly sheepish look that crept onto the colonel's face.

"What? It's true." Jack replied.

"I know but sometimes you're so…"

"Direct?" Offered Rose.

"Thick?" Suggested the Doctor.

"Blunt." Sam said shaking her head slightly and finally finishing her sentence,

"And you're all geniuses are you?" he asked incredulously, then glancing between the Doctor and Sam, he muttered "Wrong crowd."

"I'm not." Rose said smiling proudly, "Just another stupid ape with an urge to explore."

The Doctor grinned at her. She might be a stupid ape, but he couldn't imagine his last few adventures without her. He couldn't imagine going out and finding new adventures without her. She was part of his life now.

"Sir," Sam said softly, "Remember I'm the one the Asguard come to for a 'stupid idea', it's all…"

"Relative. Yes I'm starting to get the feeling that everything is becoming relative at the moment." And he looked thoroughly annoyed at the idea, "So, we going inside or what?" his temper still evident in his words.

"Ah, well I think it should be ok," the Doctor said turning to his wonderful machine, stroking the doorframe in a slightly adoring fashion, "the TARDIS seems to be in a pretty good mood today."

"So it's alive?" Sam began, thinking through the Doctor's words once again, "I had my suspicions, the most efficient things tend to be organic and with the power requirements of...this…"

She stopped talking, and the Doctor knew the reason why. It was the proud and warm way in which he was looking at her.

The history books just didn't do this woman justice, she was an absolute treasure.

Not just intelligence but the imagination to put it all together and mix new things with theories she'd learned years ago, just fantastic.

"I like you." The Doctor said warmly reflecting the kindness in his eyes.

"Thanks." She replied a little unsure at first, but then eventually returning his smile.

"Well, shall we?" Jack said a little coldly; it seemed the Doctor had ruffled a few feathers with the colonel regarding Sam. The Doctor watched as Sam's eyebrows crinkled for just a second over the tone of her commanding officer's voice, then give up as she didn't want to pass up the invitation to go inside the TARDIS.

The colonel bowed slightly, and said with slight impatience, "Ladies, first."

The Doctor and Jack watched as Sam followed Rose inside as Rose began explaining all that she knew about the ship, this left the two of them outside and 'relatively' alone.

The Doctor observed the colonel for a moment, and an interesting question popped into his head.

"So are you two…?" the Doctor asked, deliberately leaving the question open.

"No." the colonel replied automatically, then with more thought and hint of sadness in his voice Jack repeated, "No," and then quite out of the blue he asked. "How about you?"

He had to admit over the last few weeks he had thought a lot about that sort of question and all the things associated with it. So it was of no surprise to him when he replied with a hint of dejection in his voice;

"No."

At which point their gazes met and they both knew this would be the beginning of a great friendship.

"Colonel, you should see this, it's amazing!" Sam called from inside the TARDIS.

"Coming, Carter." Said Jack, stepping inside and walking further in, the Doctor following close behind, "Don't forget Dad's gonna be here in 10 minutes so it's gonna be a short visit."

"What? You're not staying for tea?" asked Rose grinning.

"Oh come on Jack, in 10 minutes we could go to the end of the universe and back, it's all…" said the Doctor winding up his new short fused friend.

"RELATIVE! I get it!" shouted Jack, "Jez, I swear between you and Carter a man could go crazy!"

"Nuts," Started the Doctor, his grin spread from ear to ear, as he looked towards Jack. I'm going to enjoy this he thought before continuing, "Bonzo, no longer in possession of one's faculties, insane, three fries short of a happy meal, wacko. Would that be about right Jack?"

Needless to say Rose and Sam had no clue what he was on about, and shared a similar look and shrugged, but from the look on Jack's face he seemed to know what was going on.

The Doctor was very nearly laughing out loud and the look of utter shock on Jack's face. No doubt he was wondering about how the Doctor knew about a time disturbance around earth a few years ago, it was like Groundhog day from hell, living the same day over and over for 6 months. Again it was the TARDIS that had helped him out at that point. Time is a fickle thing, and playing around with it tended to catch the great machines attention. The Doctor had to admit, had it not been for the colonels antics during those 6 months it would have been rather boring episode in his life.

"Colonel?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I'm alright. Carter," Then turning he replied to the Doctor with a distinct tone of petulance in his voice, "Maybe."

"Don't worry Jack, my boy, I won't say a word." The Doctor said still grinning.

Jack nodded silently, glancing not so subtly in Sam's direction before moving deeper into the TARDIS and beginning his own exploration.

"My boy?" Sam said in a questioning voice.

"Yeah, he's only 51." The Doctor said simply. Rose watched him as he played around with the minds of the officers. Typical, she thought, shaking her head slightly.

"Hey!" Jack said indignantly.

"Wha'?" the Doctor said then continuing, his eyes shining "Getting a bit old for this chasing aliens business, but then again being over 900 years old I'm one to talk!"

"Did you just say 900?" Sam said confused and intrigued.

Jack looked shocked. Again.

"Yeah." He replied nonchalantly. Rose grinned as she stood next to him.

"As in 900 years, with 365 days in a year and 24 hours in a day and 60 minutes in a hour and 60 seconds in a minute?" Sam asked getting right to the crux of it.

"Yeah." He replied nonchalantly and grinning, and catching Rose's eye.

She grinned back, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"How…?" Said Jack, again confused.

At this the Doctor looked pointedly at Sam. Come on Sam, he thought, figure it out.

"Not how, what." She said softly not taking her eyes off him, "What are you?"

The Doctor revealed a quick smile in approval.

"I'm a Time Lord." He replied softly, a familiar flicker of sadness in his eyes with the mention of his title.

* * *

Authors note; this is a work in two parts with each set in different points of view of two shows, both DoctorWho (9) and Stargate SG-1, this other part should you wish to read it is called 'The Stargate and the Blue Box'. NOTE this will mainly be an SG-1 fiction at the moment then hopefully move into Doctor Who 


End file.
